Provide technical (non-professinal), managerial, and clerical support for the field studies directed by the EEB. Assist in establishment of new studies based on study designs and data provided by the EEB. Assist in data and biological specimen collections for both descriptive and analytic studies. Assist in recording, computer programming, and summarizing data collected in order to permit detailed analyses of such data. Assist in typing, duplicating, filing, and referencing all data. Assign personnel anywhere in the United States for short or long periods as applicable in order to carry out the particular studies desired.